The entertainment industry is a multi-billion dollar industry. In particular, the adult entertainment industry is estimated to comprise a market generating yearly revenues in excess of $50 billion per year. The on-line adult entertainment industry within the larger adult entertainment industry alone generates more that $1 billion in revenue each year.
The creation and commercial distribution of sexually explicit materials has traditionally been subject to a substantial amount of regulation, including record-keeping requirements under U.S. federal law. Of particular concern are the U.S. federal laws that pertain to child pornography and the prevention of exploitation of children in the production of sexually explicit materials. Record-keeping requirements pertaining to the production of images of actual sexually explicit conduct are set forth in 18 U.S.C. §2257 (discussed further below). Sexually explicit conduct the actual performance of which is subject to federal record-keeping requirements is defined at 18 U.S.C. §2256(A)-(D) and includes sexual intercourse (as broadly defined), bestiality, masturbation and sadistic or masochistic abuse.
Any “producer”, as defined by the statute, involved in the creation or commercial distribution of visual images which depict any of the actual sexually explicit conduct listed in the statute is required to maintain certain records. This requirement attaches whenever images of actual sexually explicit conduct are created, even if the creator of the images later only distributes, licenses or sells cropped or otherwise “sanitized” versions of the images which do not show the actual sexually explicit conduct. Distributors of images of actual sexually explicit conduct, however, are only required to comply with the record-keeping requirements if the images in fact “contain” visual depictions of actual sexually explicit conduct.
U.S. federal regulations defining those parties who are required to comply with the statutory record-keeping requirements, and setting forth the record-keeping requirements with which such parties must comply, are set forth at 28 C.F.R. Part 75. Producers include “primary producers” and “secondary producers.” A primary producer is defined as any person who actually films, videotapes, or photographs a visual depiction of actual sexually explicit conduct. A secondary producer is defined as any person who produces, assembles, manufactures, publishes, duplicates, reproduces, or reissues a book, magazine, periodical, film, videotape, or other matter intended for commercial distribution that contains a visual depiction of actual sexually explicit conduct. Both primary and secondary producers are subject to the record-keeping requirements prescribed by 18 U.S.C. §2257.
Any producer (primary or secondary) of any material containing one or more visual depictions of actual sexually explicit conduct made after Jul. 3, 1995 must comply with the statutory record-keeping requirements for each performer portrayed in such visual depictions. As specified in 28 C.F.R. Part 75.2, the producer must obtain identification documents showing the legal name and date of birth of each performer obtained by an examination document. In addition, for any performer portrayed in such a depiction after May 26, 1992, the records shall also include a legible copy of the identification document, and, if the document does not contain a recent and recognizable picture of the performer, then a legible copy of a picture identification card. A “picture identification card” for this purpose denotes a document issued by a government entity or by a private entity, such as a school or a private employer, that bears the photograph of the individual and the person's name. Such cards can include a passport, driver's license, work identification card, school identification card, selective service card, or an ID card issued by a state.
In addition to the performer's legal name, the producer must also obtain any name ever used by the performer, including the performer's maiden name (if any), alias, nickname, stage name or professional name. For any performer portrayed in such a depiction made after May 26, 1992, such names must also be indexed by the title or identifying number of the book, magazine, film videotape, or other matter.
A secondary producer may satisfy the record-keeping requirement by accepting from the primary producer copies of the required records as set forth above. The secondary producer shall also keep records of the name and the address of the primary producer from whom the copies of the records were received.
Records required to be maintained according to the foregoing statutory provisions are to be categorized and retrievable to all names of each performer, including the performer's maiden name, aliases, nicknames, stage names and professional names, and also according to the title, number or other similar identifier of each book, magazine, periodical, film, videotape, or other matter.
Any producer required to maintain records as described above must make the records available at the producer's place of business. The business address must refer to a street address and not to a post office box number. Such records are to be maintained as long as the producer remains in business, and in the event that the producer ceases to carry on the business, for five years thereafter.
Each copy of the matter which is subject to the statutory record-keeping requirement must bear a statement describing the location of the required records. The statement must contain the title of the book, magazine, periodical, film or videotape or other matter, or if there is no title, an identifying number or similar identifier which differentiates the matter from other matter which the producer has produced, as well as the date of production, manufacture, publication, duplication, reproduction or reissuance of the matter; the street address at which the required records may be available. If the producer is an organization, such as a corporation, the statement must also contain the name, title and business address of the individual employed by the organization who is responsible for maintaining the required records (i.e., the custodian of the records). The information contained in the statement must be accurate as of the date on which the matter is sold, distributed, redistributed or re-released.
Printed materials must include the required statement either on the first page that appears after the front cover, or on the page on which the copyright information (if any) appears. With respect to films and videotapes that have credits, the statement shall be presented at the end of the “end titles” or final credits and shall be displayed for a sufficient duration to be capable of being read by the average viewer. If the film or videotape has no credits, then the statement shall appear within one minute from the start of the film or videotape and before the opening scene.
Certain depictions are exempted from the record-keeping requirements discussed above. Matter that only contains depictions of actual sexually explicit conduct made prior to Nov. 1, 1990 or is produced, manufactured, published, duplicated, reproduced or reissued prior to May 26, 1992; contains only visual depictions of simulated sexually explicit conduct; or contains only combinations of the preceding types of visual matter, are exempt. Furthermore, if the primary producer certifies to a secondary producer that all visual materials fall within the exempted categories set forth above, then the secondary producer may (but is not required to) affix a statement to every copy of the matter that the matter is not covered by the record-keeping requirements of 18 U.S.C. .sctn.2257 and 28 C.F.R. Part 75.
A person or entity operating a website which is involved in the commercial distribution of visual depictions of actual sexually explicit conduct most likely would be classified as a “secondary producer” as described above, and therefore must comply with the statutory record-keeping requirements. With respect to websites, the location of the required statement describing the location of the records is to be displayed consistent with the manner of display required for the categories of materials which are specifically dealt with in the regulations (i.e., books, magazines and periodicals, and film and videotapes). The notice preferably should appear on the bottom of the home page along with the copyright information, or on a separate page immediately after the home page. In all events, the statement should appear prior to a viewer's accessing pictorial content that includes depictions of actual sexually explicit conduct.
In addition, the following (or similar) disclaimer is beneficially displayed on every website which contains visual depictions of actual or simulated sexual conduct:    ALL OF THE PERFORMERS WHOSE IMAGES APPEAR ON THIS SITE AND WHO ARE DEPICTED OR PORTRAYED AS ENGAGING IN ACTS OF ACTUAL OR SIMULATED SEXUAL CONDUCT WERE OVER 18 YEARS OF AGE AT THE TIME THEY WERE PHOTOGRAPHED.    THERE IS NO INTENT OR ATTEMPT TO PORTRAY OR SUGGEST THAT ANY OF THE PERFORMERS WHOSE IMAGES APPEAR ON THIS SITE AND WHO ARE DEPICTED AS ENGAGING IN ACTS OF ACTUAL OR SIMULATED SEXUAL CONDUCT ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 OR WERE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 WHEN THEIR PHOTOGRAPH WAS TAKEN.
A need exists for a method and system of producing a record of a performance, such as a live performance, which is subject to a requirement for record-keeping.
A need also exists for a method and system of obtaining, storing and retrieving information regarding on-line live performers who engage in actual sexually explicit conduct in such performances and thus render the performance subject to a record-keeping requirement such as that set forth at 18 U.S.C. §2257.